


Femme Fatale

by sunkelles



Series: titaniumsansa's birthday-palooza 2018 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, past spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Artemis decides to stick with Tigress. Zatanna asks why





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/gifts).



> birthday-palooza part 1!!!! i'm sorry, there will probably be fewer parts this year but i hope that you still like all of them :)

“You’re sure you want to stick with Tigress?” Zatanna asks. Artemis can tell she’s putting a lot of effort into sounding nonchalant.

“You can be _chalant_ with me, you know,” Artemis says. Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“Okay,” Zatanna says, “it’s just not much of a hero name. I didn’t think you’d want to stick with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“All the rest of the ladies named after cats are villains: Catwoman, Cheetah, your sister.”

“My sister’s not really a _villain_ anymore,” Artemis points out. Zatanna has a look on her face which looks like she doesn’t agree but isn’t about to argue about it.

“Tigress was your fake villain name,” she adds. Then, Artemis giggles.

“So you’re saying-” then she catches her breath and forces herself to stop laughing, “-you’re saying that I sound like a villain?”

“Well, I mean,” Zatanna stalls long enough that Artemis can tell her thought’s not fully formed.

“I guess that fits,” Artemis says, “people expected me to be a villain, might as well be named like one.”

“Artemis-”

“It’s alright, Zee,” Artemis says, “if it’s kind of villainous, that might actually help. I’m trying to set this new persona apart from my old one. Because Artemis? She was just me in a mask. My relationships, my name, my feelings, and my partner too. Maybe dancing with the dark side as Tigress will help with that.” Artemis accepted a long time ago that her father was wrong when he told her she’d be just like him. She isn’t a villain, not anywhere close to it. And even playing the part of a villain won’t change that.

“Alright, if you say so. But you know, cat villains normally have a Femme Fatale thing going on.” Then Zatanna grins.

“You might have to ramp up that sex appeal.”

“Oh Zee,” Artemis says, and she can’t tell if the flirty tone is joking or genuine, “I am _made_ of sex appeal.” The moment that the words come out of her mouth she wonders if she went too far, especially since Zatanna doesn’t respond. She might have shattered that fragile line between friendship and flirting. Then Zatanna starts laughing like there was no gap in the first place.

“You wish,” she shoots back, and soon enough they’re laughing and bantering once again, as easily as ever before.


End file.
